Numerous applications use pulse width modulated (PWM) signals. For example, a buck converter voltage regulator uses PWM signals to control the duty cycle for which high and low side power transistors are turned on and off to produce a desired level for an output voltage. Some applications benefit from relatively high-resolution control as to when each rising edge and each falling edge of a given PWM pulse occur.